Take Me Out Anime Style
by Midnight Cool
Summary: What would happen when the male casts of Death Note and Naruto were forced to go in front of a bunch of girls and get judged? Well this is a show of girls getting to choose there man... with a little competition of course.
1. Introduction

_A group of guys from the anime Death Note walked through the door of a loft. They loooked around confused. The men there were L, Light, BB, Mello, Matt, Near, Matsuda, and Mikami. _

Mello: Where the hell are we?

L: There is a 25 percent chance that we are in an alternate universe.

Matsuda: A what?

_As L is about to answer another group of guys walks in. This time they are from the anime Naruto. There are too many to name. They all look as confused as the rest. They wander over to the Death Note characters and look at them suspiciously. _

Naruto: Who are you guys?

Sasuke: Do you have to be so rude about it?

Naruto: Sorry.

_As the characters get aquainted two girls walk in. They all turn to them. One has red hair and is taller than the other. She is wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. There is a black headband with a top hat on her head. The shorter one has light brown hair and is wearing an Avenged Sevenfold shirt with cargo pants._

Matt: Who are you?

_The red hair girl looks over to him and blushes._

?: I'm Kayla and I'm the host of this show. This here is Jessica, my co-host.

_Kayla points to the brown haired girl. She waves._

Itachi: Why are we here?

Kayla: This is Take Me Out...

Jessica: Anime Style and you guys...

Kayla: Are the guys that will be introduced...

Jessica: To all the ladies out there looking to hook up.

Light: Like who? Please tell me Misa isn't out there.

Kayla: No worries she won't be out there, yet.

_Kayla and Jessica turn to a camera that is besides them and microphones appear in their hands. They smile at the camera and wave._

Kayla: Welcome everyone I'm Kayla.

Jessica: And I'm Jessica.

Both: We are your hosts for Take Me Out Anime Style.

Kayla: Do you want to have the chance to go on a date with these charming guys?

_The camera swerves over the two casts and they wave sheepishly. The camera goes back to Kayla and Jessica._

Jessica: Then all you have to do is put a review with your character profile.

Kayla: Then we will PM you if you have made it on the show. We will also ask you questions about these lovely lads.

Jessica: Remember we are counting on you.

Kayla: So please help out and you will get a chance to date your favorite Naruto character or Death Note character.

_The two girls bow and the microphones disappear. The camera shuts off and they turn back to everyone._

Kayla: You will be living up here for the season. Here's the rules...

Jessica: Number one there will be no killing each other because you can't die.

Kayla: Number two there will be no violence unless I feel like you can.

Jessica: Number three some of you might not make it down to the stage at all.

Kayla: The reason is because it would be a very long season if that happened, but don't worry we might keep you for the next season.

Jessica: Number four if you get a date and it works out then you'll stay in this world for as long as it works out.

Kayla: However if it doesn't work out or you blackout then you go back to your world lonely and pathetic.

Jessica: Have fun!

_They both disappear within a second. The guys look around in wonder._

Deidara: Well that was interesting.

Near: It was.

_The casts separate into the different groups and do there own thing while wondering what type of tortue is this._


	2. Episode One

_The two casts sat in the living room. Some were playing poker while others were playing pools. They were all doing their own thing. It was obvious which guys belonged to the Death Note cast because reluctantly they were hanging out. They hadn't yet learned to trust the ones from the Naruto cast._

Kisame: It's been a week. When do you think they'll come back?

Kakashi: Who knows.

_Everyone in the loft began to feel nervous again at the mere thought of what was to come. A loud bang made them all jump. The noise was coming from the kitchen. They all rushed in there to find a huge mess. Kayla and Jessica were standing in the middle, completely clean. Kayla waved at them._

Kayla: Hello everyone. Guess what day it is?

Near: It is Thursday.

Jessica: Well yes, but...

Kayla: It's also time for the very first episode of Take Me Out Anime Style.

_All the guys look at each other with terrified looks on their faces._

Neji: So you got reviews from people?

_Kayla and Jessica frown then shake their heads._

Jessica: Not exactly.

Kayla: So you'll have to deal with the females from your own shows.

Jessica: We will choose four of you randomly.

Kayla: From this hat.

_Kayla holds up a hat and points to it. She then hands it to Jessica and she holds it open for Kayla. Kayla stuck her hand in the hat and shuffled around for a good while before she finally was satisfied. She picked up a figure and looked at it. The guys tried to see who it was, but failed. Kayla turned the figure around with a smirk on her face. Light's face drained of color._

Kayla: Light you will be heading down the love shaft first. Good luck and get ready. I suggest you start looking for a good song to impress the ladies.

_Light frowned and separated from the group. He went straight to his shared room. Jessica reached into the hat next and didn't take as long as Kayla. She pulled out the second figure and turned it towards the males._

Jessica: Sasori you'll be the second person for those girls to judge and see. Go choose your song.

_Sasori nodded and went away. Kayla reached into the hat once again and pulled out the third figure. She smiled and turned it towards the guys._

Kayla: Mikami have fun out there. I'm sure you'll get someone.

_Mikami separated from the group and Jessica put her hand into the hat for the last time. She made sure to go extra slow to torture the remaining boys. They all looked nervous and some were shaking. She pulled out the fourth and final figure. Slowly she turned it. All but one let out sighs of relief._

Jessica: Kiba maybe you should start getting ready like right now. You are our last handsome man to go down that lift. We will see you tonight. Oh and to the ones that aren't going down that lift tonight will be watching.

Kayla: So don't worry if you aren't on our first show. You'll be on one eventually. Oh and I suggest you clean this mess up.

_They both smiled and bowed. Kayla raised her arm and threw something to the floor. The kitchen filled with green smoke. The guys coughed and hurried out of the kitchen. When it was clear not a trace of Kayla or Jessica was left. Nothing, but a giant mess. They all groaned and got to cleaning._

Later that night on the set

_Camera's and lights surround a stage. On each side there are a few podiums with name tags, but no people stood there. There was stairs leading to the stage that people would have to walk down to get to the podiums. In between the podiums was a lift that would bring down at least one person. An audience waits patiently for the show to start. Lights start flashing and the lift begins to move down. The cameras zoom in. Kayla and Jessica are riding the lift. There are no microphones, but their voices are heard clearly._

Kayla: Welcome everyone. This is Take Me Out Anime Style. I'm Kayla.

Jessica: And I'm Jessica.

Kayla: And we are your hosts.

_Kayla and Jessica appear in the middle of the circle. The audience is cheering._

Jessica: Now let's bring out those ladies!

_The door up top of the stairs opens and a bunch of girls walk down in pairs. The song Stronger is playing. The girls are waving and they take their places at each of the podiums._

Kayla: Now before we bring out one of those lucky guys let's talk to these gorgeous girls.

_Kayla walks over to one of them. The name tag reads Misa._

Kayla: Hello Misa. How are you tonight?

Misa: Hey Kayla. I'm extremely happy.

Kayla: What type of guy are you looking for?

Misa: Light.

Kayla: Okay. Let's go talk to Ino.

_Jessica walks over to Ino._

Ino: Hello Jessica.

Jessica: Hey. What brought you on this show?

Ino: Well I just got sick of waiting. So I'm taking some action.

Jessica: That's awesome

Kayla: Now let's see if we've got the guy for you.

_They go back to the circle and point to the lift._

Kayla: Remember ladies listen to his choice of music and look at his appearance. If you aren't turned on turn your light off.

Both: So let the peas meet the carrot.

"_Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy starts playing. The lift goes down and Light ap__pears. We hear a squeal come from Misa. Light turns and walks around, then goes to the circle. The music cuts off and he waves._

Light: Hello I'm Light Yagami and I come from Tokyo, Japan.

Jessica: Ladies if you like what you see keep your light on if not then turn it off.

_Several lights go off so Light is only left with 4 lights on._

Kayla: Well you still have four lights on and I believe the reason for that is because one of the contestants is your sister.

Light: What?

Jessica: Anyway let's continue!

Kayla: We put together a video montage of you for our contestants to watch.

_The lights dim and everyone looks towards the screen. The screen shows Light in all sorts of areas. It tells the contestants about Light and even shows him with a Death Note. He looks shocked and glares at both Kayla and Jessica. Two lights go out and he's left with two lights on._

Jessica: Congrats Light you have a date! Now the power is in your hands.

Kayla: Ask Misa and Takada one question. Now think carefully Light.

Light: Okay Misa and Takada my question is, if you had to cover for me being Kira, if I was Kira, what would you do?

Jessica: Let's start with Takada.

Takada: I would simply preach that I know who Kira is on live TV. Then when they come to investigate me I would lead them away.

Kayla: Now Misa.

Misa: I would do anything you want me to do. Even die for you Light.

Jessica: Now Light go turn off one of the lights.

_He goes to turn off Misa's light, but when he tries he turns Takada's light off. He stares in horror as Misa jumps up and down. They go to the middle together. Light doesn't look too happy._

Kayla: Congrats Light, Misa is your date.

Light: This game is rigged!

Jessica: You have no proof.

_Before he can say anything they both disappear to the Take Me Out Resort._

Kayla: Now for our next male!

Both: Remember if you aren't turned on turn off.

Jessica: Let the strings meet the puppet.

_They point to the lift and the song "Fake It" by Seether plays. Sasori appears on the lift and comes out. He smiles and walks around then comes to the middle stage. _

Sasori: Hello, I'm Sasori. I'm from the Akatsuki.

Kayla: Okay ladies time for your choosing.

_All the ladies look at him and one by one lights go off until he is left with one light. Kayla and Jessica look at each other in shock. The one light left on is Tenten's._

Kayla: Well let's get on with the video.

_The lights dim again and the video starts to play. It shows Sasori's style and what he does. Before the video ends Tenten's light goes out and Sasori has gotten a black out._

Jessica: Well it seems you're not lucky enough to get a date from this group of girls. So say goodbye Sasori.

_He waves and with a snap of Kayla's fingers disappears._

Kayla: Well ladies that was harsh. Let's meet the third eligible bachelor.

Jessica: Let the doctors meet the patient.

Kayla: Really?

Jessica: What? It was all I could think of.

_The lift begins to go down and the song "Happy" by Never Shout Never plays on the system. You see Kayla dancing to it as Mikami appears. He smiles and waves at everyone. He spins and walks to the circle in the middle._

Mikami: Hello I'm Mikami and I come from…

Kayla: That's not important.

Jessica: So women turn off your lights if he's not out of sight. Better?

Kayla: Much.

_All the lights seem to stay on. They smile._

Jessica: Lucky you…

Kayla: Mikami it seems…

Jessica: You are out of sight…

Kayla: Let's get to the video.

_The video begins and it shows him muttering delete and writing in a book. It shows him as a criminal prosecutor. A few lights go out but the majority is still on in the end._

Jessica: You really are lucky because…

Kayla: You have a date!

Jessica: The power is in your hands…

Kayla: Turn off all but two lights.

_Mikami nods and hurries off. He first turns of Takada's and then Sayu's. He continues this pattern until he's left with Hinata and Temari. He comes back to the middle._

Jessica: Now think of a question to ask them.

Mikami: I think criminals are the scum of the earth and I do everything in my power to put them away. If you had to face a powerful criminal what would you do?

Kayla: Let's start with Temari and then Hinata.

Temari: If they were the worst possible and there was no way to stop them I would kill them of course.

Hinata: I would… well… destroy them if they were threatening people.

Kayla: Go turn off a light Mikami.

_Mikami rushes over to Hinata, but doesn't turn off her light. He runs to Temari and turns her light off. Hinata blushes and moves to the middle with Mikami. He hugs her and she blushes again. Kayla moves over to Hinata._

Kayla: He's no Naruto, but he's still awesome. Even if he's well… never mind.

Jessica: You two will be going to the Take Me Out Resort for some romance and fun.

_Hinata and Mikami disappear and Kayla turns one last time to the lift._

Kayla: Now girls it's time…

Jessica: To meet the last man of the night.

Kayla: Let the cats meet the dog.

_The lift begins to go down and "Who Let the Dogs Out" begins to play. Jessica is laughing as Kiba struts his stuff to the ladies. He runs to the circle and takes a bow. _

Kiba: Hello gorgeous ladies I'm Kiba and I hail from Konoha.

Jessica: You know the rules ladies so get to it.

_The lights go off, but Kiba is left with a good amount of lights._

Kayla: Time to get to the video portion. Please be impressed.

_The lights dim for the last time tonight. The video shows Kiba fighting and tracking alongside Team Eight. His dog Akamaru is a huge part of it. Eventually Kiba is left with one light on. Ino is staring at him dreamily._

Jessica: Well we've got ourselves another date.

_Ino hurries out and give Kiba a hug. He looks shocked, but happy. They disappear in a second._

Kayla: That seems to be all for tonight, but wait one last thing. These four lovely lads shall be back because let's face it. I want them to be back here for more. Reasons is because there will be more people.

Jessica: Also let's welcome two new members to the females. These two have wanted to be on and they shall be.

Kayla: So let's bring them out. Welcome to the stage Sakia Tetsuya and Bella Brobio.

_Two ladies come out. Sakia has waist length golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes; she's skinny, curvy and tall. She is wearing a red tube top with mid-length sleeved fishnet undershirt, a black mini skirt and knee-high black boots. There is an archery glove on her left hand. Bella has long, straight black hair. Her eyes look almost black but are a dark brown. She's wearing glasses and is short. They wave and bow._

Both: That is all for tonight's show. See you later.

_The lights go out and everyone disappears. Kayla and Jessica appear up in the loft where the guys were watching the show. We see almost everyone except for the three who got dates._

Kayla: So how did you like it?

_The casts jump and turn to her. They laugh and Matt speaks first._

Matt: Very interesting. Are you going to tell us whose going on next?

Jessica: Nope, but we assure you some might not being going on at all.

Sai: Like who?

_Kayla looks around and with a smirk disappears. Jessica snaps her fingers and a list appears in her hand. She laughs and disappears as well._

Sasuke: Well isn't that just dandy. Now we have no clue.

L: There's a 45 percent chance that Matt might not be going up on stage.

_They all look at Matt in wonder. He shrugs and grabs his PSP. He walks to his room and shuts the door. The casts split away and each return to a shared room. _

_**Sorry it took a while to get this out. My computer broke and I had to get it fixed, but it's fixed now. Also if you would like to be on this show then please review and leave a character profile. The profile must include: Appearance, Name, Favorite Death Note and/or Naruto character, and Personality. I hope to hear soon.**_


	3. Chapter Two

Kayla: Oh my goddess! I completely neglected this story *Blushes and looks around at the bored room. The guys are flopped down on the couch. None of them looked happy.*

Light: Where have you been? We've been stuck here for…

L: Approximately 7 months. There is a 95 percent chance that she has been busy with school and family drama.

Kayla: Bingo L. You are correct. You may collect your prize… There is no prize. But I assure you that I will be starting this up again. However it will be going differently. You can still put in character profiles, but… pause for dramatic effect… I will not be messaging anyone. You will just have to deal with how your characters turn out.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: Of course you would be confused.

Kayla: Hey shut up Uke. *Laughs maniacally*

Sasuke: I am not an Uke.

Kayla: Yeah yeah whatever.

Matt:*clears throat*

Kayla: Matt!*Tackles him and smothers him in love*

Near: Where's Jessica?

Kayla:*Gets up* She has been… let go for reasons. That's all I can say according to her attorney. Anywayzzzzz. Let me continue. This is who we have thus far. I shall set them upon the teleprompter that we are able to afford now that Jessica is gone.

**Name: Kuroshita Mitsuki (prefers to go by Kuro)**

Appearance: Shoulder blade length snow white hair, red(shinigami) eyes. Pale. Wears nothing but white pajamas like Near's. And is always carrying around a meat clever.

Favorite Death Note Character: BB!

Personality: Has two split personalities. One is kind and softly spoken and frightened of blood. The other is sadistic and cruel and dark-ish and loves to drink other peoples blood. Her sadistic personality has a very bad temper(like Mello's) and she is addicted to PEANUTBUTTER!

**Fate: Hello, I am a Shinigami but I look fairly human. I wear a white mask with the black features of a wide smile and tears. I wear a white cloak splattered in black and have blue hair. Yes my name is Fate, and I am falling for BB from death note. We would be a perfect match because my personality is a rather creepy one. I am very creepy, psychotic and insane. I would actually rather kill my victims not with a death note but with my own hands. So beware, BB IS MINE! Or I will find out where you live and take the matter in my own hand.- Fate**

**Quick question can we have one from each?  
Name: Gwen Jones  
Appear: Light brown medium length hair, Green eyes, wears a Lighter brown jacket, white t shirt, black pants and brown boots  
Favorite character: BB  
Personality: Act-First, Think-Later**

**Name: Red-Hot Habanero  
Appearance: long blond hair that is always in a ponytail. 5'6" light brown eyes that are hidden behind pink glasses. Curves in all the right places. Wears a white shirt that has L on the front and blue jeans.  
Personality: quiet, but once you get to know her she is a dork and a klutz, close to her family.  
Favorite DN and Naruto characters: Light ( but you already used him) Minato, Deidara, and Tobi.**

Kayla: And of course there are more, but you already knew that. So I'm again sorry I've been gone. There shall be another chapter out to get this started again. Bye bye loves. *Blows a kiss and disappears quickly*

Deidara: Wow that was strange uh.

Everyone: Yeah it was.


End file.
